Camp Furuba
by IamReptarhearmeroar
Summary: When Tohru gets a chance to attend Camp Rock, her life takes an unpredictable twist, and she learns just how important it is to be true to yourself  Tohru/Yuki
1. Scene 1

**Hey Guys :)**

**This is my first fic so please feel free to review :)**

**Thank yu**

**~IAmReptarHearMeRoar~**

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Rock<strong>

**Part 1**

It was a normal day for Tohru Honda. The sun was shining, school was ending and she'd just written a new song. She woke up, her eyes wincing at the sudden burst of light through a gap in her curtains. Downstairs, her mothers voice drifted up:

"Tohru! Up! Last day of school!"

Tohru rolled over to face her small bedside table, her small hand reaching for the CD compartment of her laptop. She gently pushed the CD she'd labelled 'Tohru's Tunes' into the laptop, having spent all night putting the finishing touches to it. She punched the first button she could reach and track 5, 'Who will I be?', began to play.

Tohru jumped out of bed, pulling back the curtains as she made her way to her dressing table. She grabbed handfuls of her hair, trying to find a style that would be perfect for her final day of school. After many attempts, Tohru picked up the hairbrush, brushed her long brown hair, and left it the way she usually had it, tying two blue bows towards the top. Next was her wardrobe. Tohru jumped in, pulling outfit after outfit with her, as she tried on more clothes than at a fashion show. Settling on a plain pink dress, she rushed over to grab her school bag, gym kit and a green notebook titled 'Tohru's Music', before hitting the off switch on her computer. Looking around her, Tohru smiled and left her room.

Downstairs, Tohru made herself some toast and settled down in her favourite seat at the dining room table. From here, she could clearly see the TV situated in the kitchen, and she leaned forward to watch it, Kyoko Honda walking into the kitchen just as Tohru's favourite show came on.

"Oh cool, Hot Tunes is on. Can you turn it up please?" Tohru asked her mother, smiling at her.

"Thepop star phenol Yuki Sohma may have gone too farthis time when he stormed off the set of the new Zodiac music video. Word is, the other members of Zodiac are _fed up_. This final stunt cost his label thousands of dollars, but may cost them, the rest of their record deal." The TV presenter said. Kyoko Honda shook her head.

"What is wrong with that boy? He's got everything." She said, sighing as she joined Tohru at the table.

"Except a clue." Tohru muttered under her breath, her attention fixed on the presenter again.

"The message is clear; he needs to clean up his act. And to give him time to do it**, **the Zodiac summer tour has been canceled."

Kyoko sighed and grabbed the remote, jabbing the red button and sighing at the quietness.

"Look what I found in the car today!- a _Camp Rock _flyer. Or should I say another _Camp Rock_ flyer?" Her mum said, looking at her.

Tohru pretended to look shocked. " Hmm, look at that! Oh, and great Chinese yesterday! You should definitely add that to your catering menu."

Kyoko narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "So you have no idea how that got in there? Or the one taped to my bed?" At Tohru's shrug, Kyoko sighed sadly. "Sweetie, I know you wanna go to this camp, and I'm sorry but we just can't swing it right now. With your Dad changing career and my catering business just taking off… awh honey I'm sorry." Kyoko tried to reach for Tohru's hand, but Tohru gently tugged it away.

"I know. Uhm… gotta go… last day of school, don't want to be late."

Tohru quickly got up and left the house, leaving Kyoko to bury her face in her hands.


	2. Scene 2

**AN: The chapters will be short, as I'm doing it per scene.**

**Please review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Camp Rock<strong>

**Part 2**

The bell rang, marking the end of another year of Calculus. Tohru went to her locker, grabbing the piles of _Camp Rock _flyers she had stored in there, and dumping them all in the bin near her locker. Behind her, she sensed her friend Kagura drawing nearer.

"Hey Tohru!" Kagura said, her dark brown eyes searching her friends face.

"Hey Kagura." Tohru said, unhappily.

"Let me be the first to say xin xia ji Tohru. It means happy summer Tohru. Guess who got an A+ in AP Mandarin? Me! Again. Ah! So, how'd it go this morning?" Kagura asked, leaning against her locker which was next to Tohru's.

"It didn't. Camp Rock is a no go."

"But, you've _got _to go there! _Camp Rock _is like THE music camp. Anybody wants to be somebody…" Kagura gasped at how upset her friend looked. "…oh… which, you already know… sorry."

"Me too, I was just so excited to have a summer that was all about music, and**.."**

"I know. So, what _are _you going to do this summer?" Kagura asked.

Tohru shrugged as the bell rang again, and she shut her locker before making her way to her next lesson.

After school, Tohru had work so it was late evening when she finally arrived back home. In the garden, Tohru saw bother her parents preparing a barbeque. Tohru frowned. _This is unusual…_

"So, how was work?" Her dad asked, smiling at her as she dumped her stuff on the garden bench.

"Uhh, you know that place. So dirty I had to clean everything four times. So, what's for dinner?" She asked, sniffing the air.

"Burgers." Her dad said, as her mum added "Our world famous Honda burgers!"

"Uhm, I'll pass." She said, getting up to leave.

"Okay, I can't stand it. Tell her!" Her dad said, stopping Tohru in her tracks.

Her mum started jumping on the spot as she said "Well, Katsuya, she just got home."

Tohru sighed. "Tell me what?"

Tohru's mum turned to Katsuya. "Okay honey, drum roll!"

"Mum!" Tohru yelped, her cheeks burning red.

"Okay! You're going to _Camp Rock!_" Her mum shrieked.

"What?"

"She said—You're going to _Camp Rock_!" Her dad yelled, beaming at her.

"Well actually _we're _going. Kyoko's Katering is going camping! Buisness is slow in the summer, this is a steady job, and you get to go to camp at a discounted rate!"

It took a while for Tohru to take it all in, before she started shrieking with joy.

"But you have you have to help out in the kitchen." Kyoko said, winking at her daughter.

"Thank you so much! Thank you so so much!" Tohru yelled, grabbing both her parents into a massive hug.


End file.
